The Star and the Chauffeur
by squishy-asshat
Summary: What happens when Sam is Mercedes Chauffeur? AU One shot


**Hi everybody! The next chapter for 'Love Somebody' will be up soon! I'm working on it but I needed to take a little break and this idea has been swirling around in my head! It's just a fun little one shot! I hope you enjoy! Lemme know whatcha think! :) **

* * *

Sam stood near baggage claim like he normally did. Today he was holding a sign that said 'Mercedes Jones'. He wasn't really sure of who she was but from the way his boss talked about her she was a pretty big deal. He knew she was a singer, but that was about it. His boss kept saying "She's in town for the Grammy's so she's probably really stressed. Make sure you don't bother her." Sam just nodded his head. His boss knew he was good at his job, but he was also very excited to have one of the newest up and coming singers using his limousine service for the weekend. Most people that he were this excited about were a huge pain in the ass. Very snotty and pretty annoying, so he didn't share his bosses enthusiasm.

Mercedes couldn't wait to get off the plane. She had just finished her first headlining tour. She ended in Boston but needed to be in L.A. the next day so instead of riding back on the tour bus she flew. She was beyond tired, but she was so thankful that she got to do what she loved. The Grammys were in two days and she was nominated for best new artist. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Her mind couldn't even fully wrap around _going _to the Grammy's, never mind being _nominated_. She got off the plane and went over to baggage claim. Once she got her things she went to look for her chauffeur. She told her manager that a taxi would be fine but he insisted on a town car at the least. It didn't take her long to find him, it also didn't take her long to notice that he was very good looking.

"Ms. Jones?" He asked as she approached him.

"Yes. Hi. Please, call me Mercedes." She said with a smile, extending her hand.

Shaking it he said "I'm Sam, I'll be your driver for today."

"Great, lead the way."

Sam had driven a lot of beautiful woman around but Mercedes had a certain air about her that made her extremely gorgeous. He was kind of bummed he was just driving her for the day, but he reminded himself to keep things professional. After she got in he put her luggage in the trunk and got into the driver seat. "Where to?" he asked as he buckled. She gave him the address of her hotel and he started to drive. A minute later she tapped on the partition. He rolled it down. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said as if she wasn't quite sure "can we not go to the hotel just yet?"

"I can take you where ever you'd like Ms.- Mercedes." He said smiling at her in the rearview mirror.

She smiled back. "Is there a beach close by?" She was really tired but she didn't want to go be alone at the hotel just yet. The ocean always helped center her and calm her mind and that was just what she needed.

"Sure thing!" He started to roll the partition back but she stopped him.

"Can we leave this open?"

"Of course!"

"So, Sam" She said leaning forward a bit "do you like being a chauffeur?"

He was kind of shocked; no one had really shown interest in him before. It was normally just driving people back and forth.

"I like driving, so yeah. I guess I do like it. It's good money."

"But what's your real passion?" she asked giving him a knowing look. She could tell by his response that this wasn't it.

"I really like teaching. I'm working on getting my teaching degree and then I'll be all set."

"That's really great! Not enough people go after what they want."

A minute later they pulled into a parking lot overlooking the ocean. Sam got out and opened Mercedes door for her. "You coming?" she asked as she walked towards the beach noticing that he was just standing by the car. He followed her without answering. When they got to the sand she took off her shoes and left them by the stairs. It was getting late and there weren't many people around so she wasn't worried about them being taken. Sam did the same. They walked over to the edge of the water without talking. When her feet hit the water a huge smile spread on her face and she tipped her head back. Sam watched her from a few feet away with a matching smile. Sensing she was by herself she asked "Not getting wet Mr. Evans?" looking over her shoulder.

"How do you know my last name?" he asked slightly confused.

"It was on a little plaque in the car." She chuckled "Samuel Evans"

"Right, I always forget that's there- HEY!" He said as he was splashed with water.

She laughed and kicked some more water at him, noticing he was laughing with her. He bent down and rolled up his pants so they wouldn't get wet. Then he ran towards her into the water. "Alright Mercedes Jones, game on!" She screamed as he kicked up some water and ran farther down the shore. They splashed around for about ten minutes, both of them being only damp. Mercedes then walked up the beach a bit, further away from the shore line, and sat down. Sam followed suit.

"Do you like being a singer?" he asked to break the silence.

"I love it! Almost more than anything else. I'm so blessed to be doing what I love." She had the most sincere look on her face. A look that made Sam want to know everything about her. He just wanted to listen to her talk about whatever.

"So it's your passion then?" he was following her line of questions from earlier.

"Mhm" she nodded and looked off "but it's not my only one. There are a lot of things I love but I'm glad I get to do this one the most."

"There need to be more celebrities like you." Sam admitted.

"Thank you." She paused for a second. "I still find it weird that people think of me as a celebrity. I'm just from a small town in Ohio. Sometimes all of this is so weird."

"L.A. can be weird."

She laughed "You can say that again." They were both quiet as they watched the sunset over the water. "Thanks for helping me forget about stuff for a while today." She said smiling.

"It was my pleasure." He said honestly, smiling back at her.


End file.
